Jeong Yoo-jin
|image=File:Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h59m31s187.png|300px |imagewidth = 300px |status=Main Character |gender=Female |age=28 years |occupation=Architect |health=Active |cast in drama=Choi Ji-woo |anime vocal=Choi Ji-woo }} Background One of the protagonist's, Jeong Yoo-jin is a girl whose father has died while she was but a child. She lives with her mother and younger sister Hu-jin and is in love with Kang Joon-sang and the story evolves round these two. Picture Gallery ► Appearance Yoojin is a beautiful lady with dark hair and eyes. In her high school days, she used to have long hair but she has her hair cut short when she is older. Below is a collection of Yoojin's apperance through out the anime: Vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h37m49s205.png|Yoojin's hair let loose Vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h36m33s212.png|Normal style at school vlcsnap-2011-10-06-22h04m26s155.png|Yoojin with glasses Vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h31m30s243.png|Yoojin with a pony tail in sport clothes vlcsnap-2011-10-07-22h12m08s148.png|Yoojin in a yellow jerkin with a pink school bag Winter Sonata Episode 7,4.png|Her hair cut short when older Vlcsnap-2011-10-01-12h12m24s132.png|Yoojin in Paris Relationships 'Joonsang/MinHyeong' Yoojin is romantically involved with Joonsang but their love is cut short because of an accident to Joonsang. She falls in love with MinHyeong after she learns that he is actually Joonsang with no memory of his past. She even goes to the extent of accepting his marriage proposal ,but stops when she finds out that they share the same father and are half siblings. 'Kim Sang-Hyeok' Kim Sanghyeok is Yoojin's childhood friend and his fiance. Though Sanghyeok is deeply in love with Yoojin , she doesn't feel the same towards him. 'Jin Seok' Jin Seok is Yoojin childhood friends both of them attended the same school at Chuncheon 'Oh Chelin' Oh Chelin was her rival at high school but they grow up to become friends after the assumed death of Joonsang. Chelin despises Yoojin for taking away the people she had fallen in love with same person bearing names Joonsang and MinHyeong. 'Hee-jin' Hujin is Yoojin's little sister. 'Jeong-a' Jeong-a is Yoo-jin's boss at Polaris she is kind and considerate towards Yoo-jin giving her days off and such. Plot Jeong Yoo-jin meets Kang Joon-sang at high school in Chuncheon. Both of them don't have fathers. Yoo-jin's father died while she was still a child. Yoo-jin falls in love with Joon-sang. An accident tears them apart. 10 years later Yoo-jin, an architect of Polaris, is engaged to her childhood friend Sanghyeok. On her way to the engagement party she sees the familiar face of Joon-sang at the street. She runs after him desperately but he seems to be vanished amongst the crowd. Her engagement postpones. Later she finds out that the person she saw was Lee Min-hyeong, her new director and Oh Chelin's boyfriend. When she works with him, memories of Joo-sang flows into her mind and every movement of Min-hyeong is similar to Joon-sang's. Another accident reveals the truth to Yoo-jin. She learns from his mother, Kang Mi Hee, that he is indeed Joon-sang without memories of past. Talents *She is good at drawing. *She can play the piano too. *She becomes an architect and works with the firm Polaris. Her dream home is any home where her true love dwells. Category:Characters